The Story of You and Spyro (In The City)
by JimmyRabbit
Summary: Yup. This one is for YOU. You are the main character! It's the story of a radical dimension you accidentally slipped into. Like our world, but Spyro characters roam about it. And Spyro is not quite what you would expect. Chaos ensues as you try to discover who you are in this relationship. This is very much an adult themed story, and NO CHILDREN are allowed! Sorry
1. Spyro Sweeps You Off Your Feet

**_The Damn _****_Disclaimer_**

**_I don't own Spyro. Or... anything relating to the Spyro game and stuff. _**

**_But, I think I own everything else. _**

* * *

**_Author's WARNING - This story contains swearing, nudity, and inter-species relationships... and possibly other offensive shit. Hence the M rating. It's my first M story ever. So, just keep that in mind. Also, I didn't want to come back to fan-fiction, but I gotta write SOMETHING or I'm gonna hate myself. Thanks fans._**

**_Please enjoy._**

* * *

I don't know how I got into this situation.

Well, actually I do. But it sounds better as an introduction sentence if I sound like a confused dumb ass.

I'm writing this on my phone, an umbrella over my head because the sky is crying. It's trying to put out that damn fire over my apartment building. Good thing we were able to safely evacuate the premises. Nothing ruins your Saturday evening worse than ... um... your house burning down.

I didn't want to come back to Fan Fiction. I wanted to do stand up Comedy! I wanted to be a You Tuber! But... *sigh* something happened in my life that brought me back here, to this utterly dried out land of lemons and attempted "creativity" suicide.

After I gave up on my Zootopia fan fictions, I wanted to be a comedian. Travel the world... making drunk strangers laugh. And eventually have enough money to pay for a big dog I've wanted my entire life. That shit is actually fucking true.

Now that I think about it, with my apartment burning down, I admit that my agenda has been slightly altered due to an ironically timed inconvenience.

"Hey, Jimmy!"

Oh no, an old fan fiction friend. Don't make screen contact... or eye contact.

"Wow, it's been years! How's it going?!"

"Oh, hey." I pocketed my phone. I'll get back to writing this later. "Um... do you see a burning building behind you?"

He turns around. "It's hard to miss."

"Well, I _miss_ it already. That was my house."

"Oh, shit, really?" As if this wasn't the saddest damn thing he's heard all day. "I'm sorry to hear that, man."

"Yup. It sucks."

"Well, um, I'll be seeing you around I guess."

"Don't count on it." I retorted.

"You're funny. Ever thought of being a stand up guy?"

"Yes."

"That's great!" Then he pretended to get a phone call. "Hello? Oh, hi mom. You wouldn't BELIEVE who just became homeless..." He walked away. Fuck that guy.

I took out my phone again and wrote those last 100 words or so.

It's not easy to start over again from square one... but that's what we're doing. That's what I'm doing. I've decided to bring you along, because frankly... we need a change in the fan fiction world.

What if the fan... WAS the fiction? How about we let this be YOUR story, not mine. At least... not yet.

But also, the event that transpired in this story before my house burned down, has led me to a friendship quarrel that I don't think will be resolved anytime soon. Between me... and some anonymous purple dragon.

...*...

Some time later. I found you (yes you) standing around, with a snickers bar in your hand, waiting for a bus because you're kind of a loser at this point in the story. I approached you.

"What's up, fellow human Spyro fan? What's your name?

You tell me your name, and ask me mine.

"That's a totally awesome name." I pretend to be impressed. "My name is-"

"Jimmy?" Another voice, vaguely sounding like Spyro's found my ear.

Speak of the fucking devil, "Please go away."

I looked up to see Spyro himself making his way towards me. He looked almost as distraught as I currently was.

"I told you to LEAVE ME alone, Spyro! Go bother the person reading this." I turn to you and gesture to you. Spyro looks at you. I go on to say, "I'm sure they'd LOVE to suck your purple dragon dick right now!"

"I know you're upset. But, please hear me out."

"Fine." I folded my arms. "Attempt your apology."

"Flame and I have been talking... and Carl..."

I groaned.

"... We were wondering if you wanted to stay with us at Carl's place tonight since... well... you don't have one anymore."

I opened my mouth to reject the offer, but then I started to think about it. "I have a better idea."

I turn to you. The reader. "Hey, bozo. I'm volunteering you to take my place. Spyro the Dragon... is DEAD to me!"

"Come on, dude! It was an accident! Please don't be like that." But I was already walking away.

Spyro probably wanted to stop me and make out with me apologetically, but instead, he sighed, looked at the ground. He then furrowed his brow and took off into the air.

You watched as this majestically heart-broken dragon was flying away. You couldn't help but feel ... also... heartbroken.

Nothing happened. Why were you feeling like that? Wait... oh... it was because of exactly that. NOTHING happened... you look down at your phone, and decide to just go back to the YouTube videos of OTHER humans playing the "Spyro Reignited Trilogy."

Your bus arrived. It stopped in front of you... but you no longer had the heart to get on board. You stood up, and instead of walking on... you turned and walked away. The bus driver was like "Fuck this." And drove away.

When the bus passed, you saw on the other side of the road... Spyro? He stood there looking right in your direction.

You turned around to see if he was looking at someone behind you, but the only thing behind you was a homeless guy (not me) smoking a crack pipe, staring at the sidewalk, and laughing his homeless ass off.

When you turned back, Spyro landed right in front of you, almost startling you. "Hey." he said with a solemn expression. "Um... so, was Jimmy serious? Do you really want to suck me off?"

...*...

The rest of the afternoon was like a dream... but it wasn't. Spyro agreed to walk with you, if you let him take a bite of your Snickers. You offered him the whole thing, but he politely insisted on just one bite. What a nice guy!

But let's skip the part where you both make small talk. Mainly because... I don't want to take the time to revise this story, and I wrote what I wrote because I wanted to. You and Spyro end up hitting it off SO fucking good, you don't care anymore about your life. All you wanna do is hang out with this guy. Laugh and joke with him. Share food and candy with him. Maybe even... sleep with him. Who knows.

(I do. I know. And soon, you will too.)

Spyro enjoys your company. He likes you considerably. He asks if you would be up for visiting the apartment he mentioned earlier when he tried to get me to go, and I said no. But in YOUR case...

... Your heart skips a beat, and you choke on your snicker's bar, that you happen to be eating, even though you're allergic to... like, EVERY ingredient at this point because of your new found love, I mean... "friend".

"Kay." You manage to squeak out.

Spyro sees you chocking, and puts his dragon paw on your chest, and if you're a girl, you immediately get a boner. "Don't touch my boob!" ... That's what you say, regardless of your gender. "I'm kidding, please PLEASE touch my boob!"

I'm the writer, and I say that Spyro's boob touch got rid of your choking. You swallow it with ease, with an infatuated dumb ass look on your face, like when Kiara kissed Kovu in Lion King 2 because the moron swallowed an entire coconut or some fucking bullshit.

Anywhats, Spyro and you start walking and talking. "So... you got any hobbies?"

"Oh yes. I read fanfiction sometimes. I'm doing it as we speak."

"Rad." He gives you a smile. "So, you wanna go have sex?"

You tilt your head in befuddlement. "Wait, what?"

"I said, do you work at Fed Ex?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Because that's how I got here." He then laughed, and you realize this purple dreamlike dragon guy is pranking you... and you love it cause you're in stupid love with him right now, you thunder stealing idiot.

"Yes... I work at Fed Ex." You lie. But he knows it somehow and you both laugh like stupid idiot faggots who just discovered fruit flavored condoms.

"Nerd." He touches you on the chest again, but this time it's more of a push, and you get knocked down into a puddle (cause it's still raining, I forgot to mention that).

"Hey! It's still raining! He forgot to mention that! Why did you push me, you meanie!" You powers of observation are stunning. "Now I'm all wet. There's water on my clothes and stuff. I should be mad, but I'm... not. WHY am I not mad? Am I dreaming?"

Spyro sits next to you with a smug grin on his face. "Woopsie. You might wanna get out of those clothes."

"Right now?"

"Sure, why not?"

Wait... everything stops at this point. You try to reassess who the hell you're talking to. Spyro asked you to take your clothes off... he's not talking to anybody else. This is an M rated story. So... who are you to argue with Spyro the fucking dragon, right?

You cock an eyebrow (haha, cock... sorry... don't do weed, kids).

"Okay." You start undoing your pants, even though you're in public, but the situation is so fitting. And you really don't give a shit what anyone thinks of you anymore because there's a DRAGON sitting right next to you!

Spyro's grin gets a bit bigger. "That's right. Bring it out, you piece of shit."

"What did you call me?"

"I said whoop it out... you piece of shit."

"Oh, okay." Now you're getting mixed signals. He said it in such a nice tone, like it was a damn compliment, so you decided to not get offended. Even still, You undress entirely. It's July, it's like 77 degrees in the rain. Plus, in just a moment, Spyro is gonna warm you up. Spoiler alert.

As you're sitting, naked, in the puddle, and you hear and see people around you judging you. "Ignore them." Spyro says, as he stands over you all sexy-like. And if you're a girl, you get a boner.

"Let's get out of here." He gently wraps his arms around you, and you feel his dragon paws and claws on your bare back. He picks you up and your bodies are pressed together. Chest to chest, belly to stomach, groin to crotch. He uses his hind legs to thrust himself, and you in his clutches, into the air, and then used them again to clamp your human ankles up against his lower body to keep your flightless ass from falling or whatever.

Like... what is even happening right now? Is this it? Is he gonna drop you somewhere from high in a rainy sky? With not even your CLOTHES to help you die with dignity? It didn't seem like that. Rather, it seemed like Spyro knew how to be the dominant one in this relationship you both barely formed an hour ago.

So, here you are, in an exquisitely romantic, nude flight with perhaps the most perfect creature in existence. This is by far the craziest thing you've ever been a part of... or involved in... or... both.

You thought you would have this moment with another human your entire life... so it's quite bizarre and sexy that this turn of events has taken place. Fuck the human race. Nobody is willing to have sex with other races anyway. Or as JimmyRabbit likes to call it... other species of human. Sorry, I'm just stating what, in my opinion, are facts.

The only thing that would make this moment PERFECT-ER... is if Spyro could read your mind. And realize how racist you really are.

You want to close your eyes, and slip into a zen state of sorts... but you're so entranced by the fact that you're gliding through the air in the arms and legs of a dragon... NAKED... and you completely forgot that you dropped your snickers bar a while back, thus littering. You piece of shit. (I'm kidding. You're not a piece of shit. You're a piece of pie that Spyro is gonna eat up pretty soon. Spoiler alert.)

The next few moments... you aren't sure if you dreamt it or not, but Spyro was looking down into your eyes as he cradled your head in his dragon paw, hand, claws, whatever. He smiles at you, like you're the most beautiful gem he has ever laid eyes on. Still flying through the rainy sky, through the clouds, and out of other humans' sight... as water trickles down his majestic face, and gently pelts yours. He lowers his scaly head and plants a dragon kiss on your lips.

That little kiss grew into a smooch, and and in a matter of seconds, you didn't who's breath was who's anymore. There's just an essence of fiery chocolate in the air. He clutches your body tighter, closer to his own. You feel his reptilian-ness, and warm scales down your entire body.

And as if the moment couldn't get anymore Perfect-er-er ... he flips his body 180 degrees, and now, the rain is pelting onto your ass and lower back. And... the rest of your backside. your hair (if you have any) is soaked from the rain.

As you lay on top of him, it occurs to you. You are now RIDING a dragon! This is way more intimate than riding on a dragon's back. You are gleefully out of your mind from the idea that you may just be the first human to ride a dragon's belly through the sky! How's that for fantasy fan fiction, faggot?

I debated leaving this sentance out, but fuck it. It's like that part in "The Jungle Book" Where Mowgli is playing with Baloo in the river. However, Spyro is no Baloo, and you are not Mowgli... and this is DEFIANTLY not a fucking river! ... or a kid's story. (Even though Spyro is for kids. But, this is an M story. If you're a kid, get the fuck out, bitch! Don't let me ruin your childhood before it's time.)

Anywhats...

You grind yourself against his smooth body a bit. Your vastly differently sized mouths remain interlocked. You feel his (ice cream cone tipped) tail wrap around your ankle, as the 5th body part (other than his four limbs) keeping you safe from falling to certain death.

The situation was so entrancingly beautiful and amazing, that no number of gems could compare. You didn't even LIKE dragons very much up until this point in your boring ass life. But somehow, Spyro himself was able to convince you in a VERY short amount of time during this rainy afternoon... that you are into dragons, and you simply... do... not... care. It's 2019 people. And it's the internet. Anything goes. We can pretty much fuck anyone, or anything we want. Sorry, but it's true.

And you did... weather he knew it or not... you had an orgasm. Your inner extacy was peaked, and WAY better than every other time you've had an orgasm. All over yourself and between his dragon legs. The rain washed it away... The only bummer was... he probably had no idea. He was too busy sticking his large tongue down your throat and tickling your heart. (metaphorically).

You know in that twitterpated heart of yours that you could've stayed up there, in those rainy skies, with Spyro THE FUCKING DRAGON forever and ever... but... evidently you both weren't just flying for the sake of flying. There was a destination he was taking you to.

As if this day couldn't get a drop more exciting!

...*...

This place was spectacular. Think about, a fucking furry convention (but instead of costumes, it's actual sentient, anthropomorphic animals, like Narnia pretty much) meets that fucking nude club from Zootopia... but fucking humans are there too. It was a fuckin' spacious, castle type of place, with those fucking lights that go up into the sky. I don't know what they're fucking called, and I know it's the late afternoon, but whatever, nobody cares. This is America I think, so, LIGHT IT UP, BITCHES! Fuck!

You both make your landing entrance. You immediately get welcomed by a large black bear usher, who gives you a nice, furry bear hug. He places his giant paws on your shoulders. "Glad you could make it!" He says with a welcoming smile.

"You... don't even know who I am." You whine.

"You're human. That's all that matters." He rubs your head a bit, and messes up your hair (if you have hair). Tustle, diddle, rustle, whatever. Your hair, (if you have any) is a fucking mess now. And it has been for a while. But you don't care. This surreal experience has gotten you to a point where you don't care about a LOT of things anymore. (Like me, when my house burned down today.)

You turn to tell Spyro thank you, but he's suddenly not there. You IMMEDIATELY start to panic. "Spyro! ... SPYRO!"

...*...

He just vanished... as randomly as he entered your life, he un-entered it. Your poor little heart starts pounding. You search for him in a daze, and you haven't even had a tiger's blood margarita yet.

You nervously go in to where the literal party animals are, and you scream. "Help! Where is Spyro!?"

You feel a human hand on your shoulder, and you turn to see a handsome black dude. He's also nude. "Thank goodness! Another human!"

You politely interrogate him. "What's going on? What is this? Where are we? Who are you? WHERE IS SPYRO!?"

"Whoa, hey, easy now." You feel offended that he's speaking to you like you're a goshdamn horse. "Like don't worry about it. You need a drink. Yes?"

You feel your brain scream, _Hell Yeah!_ But your naked face shakes it's head side to side. "Look... I am not taking a SIP, until I get some fucking answers!"

"Whatever." He says. "You're at the "Anthro World Nude Party Club. My name is Black Joe, and Spyro is over there." He turned to point, but he couldn't see the infamous purple dragon. "The fuck? I just saw him, I swear."

"Thanks for the other information, but I'm gonna go try to find him myself. If you don't mind."

As you turn around, you bump into yet ANOTHER naked human. This one is a woman. And your naked "boobs", (if you're a dude) get pressed together. "Mind yourself, Sugar-klutz." She says.

"S-sorry." You say back to her. She was truly something. One of the most beautiful women you've ever laid eyes on... because... you haven't seen a lot of naked women in your pathetic fictional life of construction night jobs, and fast food Midnight jobs. She had a nice butt. And she was either Hispanic, or tan. Whatever you decide you fucking racist.

Anywhats, you've been distracted long enough. Your desire to find Spyro still outweighs the rest of your concerns and curiosities.

Suddenly, you spot him... off in the distance, by the DJ booth, striking up a conversation with the DJ. "Spyro!" You BOOK it like a crazy person, pushing aside any and all mammals that are in your way. You push a cow, and immediately go, "Oh, sorry."

You reached the booth. "SPYRO!"

He turns and sees you, and immediately takes his arm (or forearm, front leg, whatever) off the table he was leaning on. With a look on his face that said something like. _Oh, shit... you found me._

You reach him... throw your arms around his neck, and ...

* * *

**_And that's where I'll end it for now. Sorry._**

**_I have a life._**

**_Leave some feedback if you want your story to continue. ;)_**

**_Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this fanfic so far._**


	2. Complications Already?

_**Author's Note:**_

_**First of all, thank you SO much to the 2 Guests and my buddy CaMinz for your reviews! I love reading long reviews. You guys are awesome! I'm glad there's a few people, aside from me, that are enjoying this incredibly bizarre story. Haheh. **_

_**Anywhats, I think I was a bit too over-the-top in the first chapter of this crazy story. I was quite excited to be unfiltered for the first time, and I truly dove in headfirst. I apologize if it ruined your reading experience at all. **_

_**So, I'm gonna revert a little bit back to my more "normal" range of writing. I want you to enjoy this story. **_

_**Especially because... you're the protagonist. This is really mostly just for funzies. If I get ANY reviews, I'll be happy. But I don't want to write this for reviews. I wanna write this because... I miss being crazy with my storytelling. And I want to make you smile. **_

_**Thank you for clicking. I hope you enjoy this story ... that's technically about you. XD**_

_**So long as you're old enough to handle it. If you're 13 and reading this... um... I just hope you're discreet enough.**_

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

You don't know how you got into this situation.

That is true. You really don't know. But, you're here, with your arms around Spyro's neck by the DJ booth at the "AWNP Club" (otherwise known as the _Anthro World Nude Party Club_). He laughs nervously a little, and places his paws on your shoulders to gently ease you back. He clears his throat and looks you in the eye. "Hey, um... listen. You're cute and all with your clingy tendencies. And I know you want more of... heh, **_me_**, but we're in public right now. Let's get to know some of these animals, eh? How about you go fetch both of us some drinks? Your hands are better at holding drinks than mine. Okay, Sugar-cube?" He places his paw on your cheek, and kisses your other one.

You're so swooned over, you nod in excitement. "I'll do ANYTHING for you, Spyro." When you turn around he playfully slaps your naked butt cheek. You laugh it off like a hyena.

"Haha, don't make promises you can't keep." He says, leaning back against the nearest wall and folding his arms.

"Still!" You retort, as you disappear into the crowd of dancing animals to go find the area where they serve drinks. You aren't shoving animals aside anymore, but you're squeezing through every opening you can find. Finally you reach the designated bar table. And it just so happens that Cynder is the one tending the bar corner.

"What's up, dragon?" You ask her, completely unaware of who or whom she actually is. She doesn't give you much of a look, just continues wiping the counter, because... I'm so good at writing this part.

"What would you like?" She asks you, without looking up at you, still wiping.

"What would I... like?" You become absent minded for a long time.

With her snout still facing downwards, her eyes glare up at you. "To drink."

"Oh! Sorry. Something fruity please. Two of them."

"You got any money?"

"Um..." You finally remember your wallet and phone... back in your pants on the other side of ... who knows where. The world? "I guess I don't. Fuck!"

"Well," Cynder says. "You definitely aren't the first, second, or 300-thousandth person to say that. Nobody has pockets here."

"Yeah, no shit." You facepalm yourself.

But in that moment of brief face pain, you recall that Black Joe or whatever his name is, offered you the opportunity to have a drink earlier, before you brushed him off. So you decide to seek him out.

...*...

You find him among a small, awkward, out of place group of humans who look like lost sheep. There's about 5 of them now, and a couple of them have their arms or hands covering their boobs or genital areas. They don't look too comfortable to be there.

You approach them, but only address Joe, the black nude guy. "Hey, Joe. Sorry for being... overly distracted earlier."

He smiles at you. "Hey, no worries at all, bud (or babe, if you're a dude). I get it bro (or sis). If I were riding on THAT particular dragon's belly on my way here... I'd keep my eye on him as well. Make sure he ain't fuckin around on ya."

You instinctively laugh... but then you thought about it, and got nervous, hoping Spyro isn't in fact seeking out other people or creatures to give naked belly sky flying rides to.

You both head over to get the drinks. He gets six shots. Three for each of you. You down them with ease because this is fiction.

Then, he gets two of the special fruity drink you wanted. "Two tiger's blood margaritas it is."

Looking back, you were too tipsy to notice a nearby tiger secretly resenting that cocktail, and drinking a human's blood martini, which wasn't actual human's blood because... that would be too dark.

... * ...

Meanwhile, Spyro finished talking to the DJ, who was now going to play a specific song when a certain individual walks into the big room. (In the next chapter). He hadn't really forgotten about you, the reader, but he was slightly anxious to take a break from you until he could get drunk. Had he known you would be so clingy, he would've been a little less sexual with you in the previous chapter.

The reason for his sudden sexual behavior in the last chapter was because he is secretly harboring emotions of his own, and for some reason, it just... made SENSE to unleash some suppressed sexually energy onto someone he didn't even know. But, once it was all over... the reality of the situation occurred. He would have preferred you brush it off and move on, but that's where he made a judgement error. You liked it so much, it was like ecstasy, and you craved more from him. Talk about getting off on the wrong foot.

He knew he eventually had to have "the talk" with you. You both would discuss your feelings... and it may end in heartbreak.

Wait... actually... maybe you both could just be friends with benefits. Spyro may be overthinking this. But, with everything that was currently plaguing his mind, he was more than likely, overthinking **_everything_**.

Even when surrounded by creatures of all shapes, sizes, and species... Spyro appreciated a brief moment to himself. Where for a short time... nobody wanted or needed an autograph, or a selfie, or just to vent for an extended amount of time. But, for the moment... Spyro simply stood where he was, and drifted into a calm place as he watched all of the animals dance and walk and talk and just BE animals in front of him.

He didn't see any humans from where he was... which could mean one or two things, they got together and decided to leave again, which was fine, because they HAVE that choice, and they've been striped of their human belongings, so it only makes sense. Or they were just hanging out in some other part of the building. Either way, humans have a tendency to want to be around other humans... for the most part.

This was true, all except for JimmyRabbit. He much preferred the company of animals over other humans. This was one of the first things that fascinated Spyro about him when they first met. A backstory for another time perhaps.

Spyro's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a voice. "Heeeey! It's purple dick!"

Spyro chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Hey Carl. I thought we discussed that I'm disgusted by that name." CaMinz, another author on fanfiction, lumbered over to Spyro, crossfaded between probably half a dozen shots of his alcohol of choice, and a few hits of marijuana. But all Spyro could see was a guy who was having trouble holding up his own weight. Oh, AND he was wearing his clothes. He didn't care for getting naked. The way he saw it, as long as he was drunk, nobody can get mad at him.

"Great party, yeah?" He said as he walked directly into a nearby table with a loud THUD. Spyro hurried over to him to try and catch him. Carl was just laughing. "I'm sorry, haha, I'm sorry. That table came out of nowhere! Haha!"

Spyro had Carl's arm around him to help keep him upright. "Yeah, stupid table. Bad table manors. Look, maybe you should sit down."

"Shit down? No, I already took a shit. I'm drunk, I'm not stupid."

"No, I said "sit down" and by the way, your clothes smell like weed. You're ambitious today. What is it this time? Sour Diesel, or Blue Dream?"

"Geleto, I think." Carl laughed.

"Ah." Spyro replied. "Alright. Come sit down."

"But, I don't want to skip town." Carl frowned.

"Enough of your excuses, you silly drunk. If I say skip town with me, you'd better say "hell yes!" He helped Carl walk over to the nearest chair. But the moment Carl's drunk ass hit the chair, he immediately passed out. Spyro was rather surprised how much faster it happened THIS time around. "That was fast."

He told the nearest creature, a Black feathered falcon, to keep an eye on Carl, make sure nothing weird happens to him while he's passed out. The falcon, reluctantly agreed, but only if he got something in return. Spyro concurred on the matter.

At that time, Spyro set out to look for someone. He knew damn well that Carl can't get ahold of weed by himself. He usually required that someone else sets out to collect the marijuana for him. And that could only be one person, as far as Spyro was concerned. The same person who was probably currently mourning over his recently burned down house. JimmyRabbit. (Not the one from 8 Mile).

... * ...

You are ... so drunk. You forgot about Spyro. Well... mostly.

You started kinda falling for Black Joe, the nude human, and you aren't sure if he started falling for you or not.

"Have you..." You belch. "... Ever wanted to go to... Um... Denmark?"

Black guy Joe laughed. "Only every single day... of... pff, my life!"

"Heh heh, M-me t-*burp* too!"

Randomly, Gina, the naked tan or Hispanic human woman with flowing silky black hair, that was probably dyed. She comes over to you guys. "What are you two up to?"

"We're talking." You say. "About travel plans. We're gon go to Denmark with S-Sp-Spyro, and any other animals that wanna come."

"I wonder how many animals HERE wanna cum." A nearby cougar said resentfully.

"That's what I said." You said.

Gina was very close to you, (in proximity, not relation) and you felt an urge to touch one of her boobs... so you did!

"Jelly, jelly doughnuts!" You say as you grab BOTH of them, you sly sneaky sicko!

Kidding, I actually admire you for that. I wouldn't have the balls to do that, but for some reason YOU did. Congrats.

She was about to slap you in retaliation, but Black Joe stopped her. "Hey, it's all good. (S)He grabbed my balls earlier. I think (s)he is just sexually curious, no harm done, right?

"Why should that be allowed?" Gina annoyingly spat. "Why should ANY of this be allowed? Just because we're at a crazy, multi-species nude club!? I think I SHOULD be allowed to press charges for sexual harassment."

"What?" You ask, but not to Gina. "I can't harass her ass?"

Black Joe shook his head. "You two should just grope each other and call it even."

"Did you just..." A voice behind all of you spoke.

You guys turned to see none other than ME... Jimmy... high as a fucking kite. And weirdly enough, I'm fully clothed.

"Why do YOU get to wear clothes?" You asked me, feeling annoyed.

I look down. "Oh shit... I din't even realize."

"Hey Jimbo!" Black Joe stood up and gave me a naked man hug. Which... I didn't mind to be honest. "You wanna drink?"

"Nothanx. I havn't dranken in like 2 years..."

"You seem drunk to me."

"No... it's just been months since I smoked, and I have NO idea what's going on right now."

Gina scoffed. "At least you got pockets."

"At least you got a house..." I then started to get tears in my eyes, (Because I get WAY too emotional when I'm high).

Flame suddenly walks through the front doors. That dragon was actually pretty fuckin' gorgeous. He used to be odd as a midget dragon, or adolescent, but now, he was large, and muscular, and freaking beautiful. I think Spyro got some competition! Even a pair of sunglasses couldn't make him cooler. But, here's the thing... as handsome as he was... he came into the club with his head kind of low. Apparently his entrance was only amazing to ME because I was high as fuck! ... In my head, he came in with his head held high, and all of the animals applauded his entrance like he just won an Oscar.

"Holy damn!" I said, wiping my tears.

Just then, Spyro also came over to us. Several nearby individuals freaked out, making whistling cat calls, and going "WOOO!" ...

Especially you. You acted like it was your first time seeing him at all, instead of just your first time drunk.

"Spyro." You yap. "I got you a drink, but... I drank it."

He smiled at that. "No worries." He faced the bar table with his front dragon paws on the counter. "I'll get the strongest fuckin' drink you got, Cynder."

She smirked. "Sure you can handle it?"

"Bitch, please." He suddenly finally noticed me. "Oh, hey Jimmy."

"Hi."

"Yeah, I can tell. You are VERY very **_high_** right now. You wanna um..." He lifted his arm and wiped my teary eyes with the back of his paw. "You wanna... maybe stop crying? You hungry or anything?"

You chime in. "I have snickers in my bag... but... I don't have my bag."

"We'll get your bag." Spyro assured you. "Or... we'll get you a new bag."

"Make that two." Gina said.

"Do they have food here?" I ask.

"Yeah. I gotcha covered." Spyro told Cynder to get a large platter of nachos and fries and everything.

Soon enough, there was enough food for all of us, plus a huge mug of "poison" to get Spyro drunk off his dragon ass.

"I can't believe you all got drunk without me. I thought I was supposed to get drunk first."

"I-I'm not drunk." I tell him.

"I don't mean you, Jimmy. I know you don't drink." He says as he took the mug in his claws and started chugging it down.

Everyone looked at me weird since he said "you don't drink."

"What?" I blurted. "I don't like the taste of it. It's like drinking hand sanitizer."

Spyro is still chugging.

"I would drink hand sanitizer, but it would probably kill me." You or Joe or even Gina said that. Do rock, paper, scissors to find out.

I shove a handful of fries into my mouth so I can clog my urge to vomit.

Joe nudged me. "Hey, we should all do something. Yo, Jimmy, where's Carl at?"

Spyro slammed the empty mug down so hard it cracked. It didn't shatter, because it's a damn strong mug, but Spyro is also damn strong, and put a crack in it. "He's passed out. I asked some bird to watch him."

"Oh, bird watching." I say stupidly.

Gina smirked at that, but nobody else did.

"You guys wanna play a game or something?" Spyro asked.

"Like twister!" You suggest. Because apparently you LOVE the idea of getting all of our naked bodies intertwined together.

"Actually, that sounds kinda fun." I decided.

"You ain't willing to get naked though." Black Joe observed.

"Only around those who don't care to see ME naked. Which I predict... is nobody."

"Why is that?" Gina asked.

"Spyro knows why." I slipped out.

If Spyro had ears, they'd be drooping right now. His eyes widened and he chuckled nervously. "Um... it was nothing really."

You start getting a sense of "secretism" about me and Spyro. Like maybe he's hiding something. "You know what... I have the PERFECT game for us to play."

"Which is?" Black Joe asked

"Witches?" Gina said, dumbly.

"Truth or Dare!" You grin evilly, like you're proud of yourself.

Now... I WAS going to end the chapter there as a cliffhanger, but... there was one more loose end that had to be resolved.

"Where's Flame?" I asked.

"I saw him head into the crowd." Spyro said.

"I totally forgot about him." I said, feeling bad. Then I remembered something ELSE I had forgotten. "Holy shit, I forgot. Spyro, you're supposed to be DEAD to me. How did you slip back into my life so easily?"

"Because... you love me?" Spyro said.

"You burned my house down!"

"That's not ... entirely true." Spyro said, slightly doubting his own words.

The next 45 seconds was a rising argument, and Spyro decided to pull me aside, out of sight or earshot from anybody else.

... * ...

He escorted me into the bathroom, and I LOST it. I was so high, I just let EVERYTHING out. I blamed him for every thing I could think of. "You burned down my career! You lost my dog! You destroyed my house! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!"

Spyro was really confused why I held all of this back up until now. (I guess he's still figuring out how humans manage their emotions). I didn't notice through all of my fury that he was getting more and more sad looking. "Jimmy..." He said... But I didn't hear it. I was still screaming when he placed his paws on my shoulders.

"How could you just STAND there and pretend nothing was going on!? Do you even care about me?!"

It was finally quiet. I wiped my clouded eyes to finally see that when Spyro was looking at me, he had a very sad expression in his eyes, that looked glassy and watery. He didn't even know what to say... He just lowered his head and let out a sigh. When he closed his eyes I saw a dragon tear hit the ground.

My breathing was still heavy. I decided to try and break away from his grip on my shoulders. He didn't let it happen. He made his grip tighter and moved himself closer, sitting on the ground in front of me, and pulling me in for a tight embrace. I heard him sniffle. He even wrapped his wings around me. This wasn't like any hug I have ever received from him before. Even though I was high, I could tell how sincere he was being. Even without saying any words.

I couldn't help but starting to sob, as I also wrapped my arms around him, crying heavily onto his dragon scaled chest.

I felt his claws passionately slide up and down my back, in a gentle tickle. He must've done that in hopes of easing my tears.

"I don't... like feeling sad." He admitted, hugging tighter. "I try to avoid it. But, you ... must know how horrible I feel."

I pressed my face harder against his chest. "I guess I ... kind of ... have an idea of it now."

"I'm so sorry, Jimmy. I wish I could fix EVERYTHING."

"This is a start." I told him...

We were there for a while. Holding one another. And I understand it's hard for you to read this, but YOU need to understand... I needed this. Just like you needed a sexual release in the previous chapter.

Spyro even lowered his dragon muzzle and licked the side of my face slowly, repeatedly, and apologetically.

Even when some individuals came in to use the bathroom... he was a bit drunk, and I was high... so neither of us cared. Maybe we should have... but we didn't at the time. This closure was too important for both of us.

When it was over, he asked if I was ready to go back out there.

I shook my head. "I'm just ready to go ho..." I was about to say "home" ... but I didn't have one. I started to tear up again.

Spyro sighed deeply, and pulled me in for yet ANOTHER hug. "I'm really sorry." He said, cupping his clawed dragon hand behind my head.

This "closure" was clearly going to take a while.

... * ...

I don't know HOW much later it was when we both finally exited the restroom. Both of us were very solemn.

Spyro even had the nerve to tell me, as a warning, "Jimmy, if I do something... strange... or out of the ordinary. Please don't take it personally. Cause honestly... I'm in this weird emotional place where I feel like I could... almost... ALMOST... fuck everybody in this room out of pure self loathing. Maybe. Again, I don't know. This overwhelming guilt is new for me."

And the weird thing was... I got it. "I think I get it." I told him.

The reason why I felt like I could understand, is ONE, because I smoked a lot of weed an hour ago, and was probably high enough to empathize with anybody, even rocks. And two... because I'm almost 23 years old, and I've felt many emotions in my life, and I kind of understand what hitting a certain LOW feels like. ... and as a result, some of us have a tendency to act out, and make dumb or bizarre decisions. (Why do you think I'm writing this fucked up fanfiction?)

So, we are both, more or less, emotionally drained when we exit the bathroom. As we meet up with the rest of you, I get the dirtiest look from, you guessed it... YOU.

You look at me like you hate my fucking guts... so I did what anyone else in that situation would do... and I scooted a few seats away from you, which made Spyro have to move closer as well. I started eating nachos again, not wanting to talk to anybody who was human. Spyro put his arm around me and leaned in. "Hey, buddy. You doing okay?"

I gave a shrug and opened my mouth to say something, but was interrupted by you, ramming into me like a naked bull and shoving me to the ground. You didn't get far in punching me in the face. You got probably 2 decent punches before Spyro pulled you off of me, asking you what the bloody hell your problem was.

"I thought you loved ME, Spyro! I thought we were soul mates! How could you betray me like this!?"

Just to clarify... when you saw Spyro "leaning in" to whisper to me a moment ago... to you, it looked like he was kissing me. And apparently, that threw you over the edge.

This situation did not end with you and Spyro having a bathroom pep-talk. Instead... you stormed out of the building in tears... and then Spyro had to go talk to you OUTSIDE of the building. SO... it was an "outside the building" pep talk.

"Wait!" He turned to me, and Joe and Gina. "Sorry guys." And he went after you. He called you by name. "Please let me explain!"

... * ...

I will write about your following conversation in the next chapter.

As Joe, Gina, and I all sat there at the bar table... we started to realize how utterly boring we were being.

"So, what did you guys do in there?" Gina asked, rudely.

"Yeah bro. What's going on? Did you suck his dragon cock or something?"

"Forget about it. I'm gonna play my own game." I said. "And see how many animals I can dance with before one of them wants me to take my clothes off." I got down from the stool and headed over to the crowd of party animals.

A few minutes later, Flame walked over to the bar counter next to Joe and Gina, with a passed out Carl on his back. He groaned when he saw that Cynder was the one tending the bar today. "Can I please get one of those... 'wake up' elixirs?"

"What? You can't just set him on fire and wake him up that way? He's got human clothes on. I hear those burn really easily."

"Very funny." Flame said. "Just bring me the damn elixir."

"Do you have any Identification?"

"I ... don't like you."

"That's good enough."

* * *

End of chapter.

Thank you for reading!

Please feel free to leave a review!


End file.
